Episode 5(The Crayon Prix)
Transcripts _______________________________________________________________________________________ Molly: hi it's me Molly and it's time for-. Gil: orange. Molly: orange. Gil: c'mon make a orange one.that's not orange. Molly: what color is that yeah it's red Gilly it's time for. Gil: Orange.that's not orange either. Molly: wait Gil watch(blows a yellow bubble to red which make it orange). Gil: orange. Molly: uh Gil I woundn't(bubble pops). Gil: orange. Molly: orange a glad it's time for bubble guppies. after the song Little fish: the crayon prix. Molly and Deema are seen swiming to school Molly: hello. Deema: hi there. They were on their way to school when they heard race car noises Deema: whoa.did you see that. Molly: yeah c'mon. Martin stailor: up next the blue racer blue racer start your engine wait for the green light go. Deema: whoo. Both: go blue go. Martin stailor: alright blue racer great finish. Both: yeah alright. Molly: wow that blue car is really fast. Red racer: not as fast as mine. Deema: hello red. Red racer: hi there. Molly: wow look at all the colors. Deema: red's my favorite. Molly: I like blue. Martin stevin: next' up the red racer. Red racer: that's me see you later girls. Both: bye. Molly: racers. Both: start your engines. They drive their way to school Molly: c'mon. Goby: hello. Oona: hi. Gil: hi. All: good morning mr grouper. Mr grouper: well good morning everyone. After the chit chat and the song Oona: come with me to get my helmet painted.hello. Gil: hello welcome to helmet painters we can paint your helmet any color you want. Oona: I like my helmet painted pink to match my jacket. Gil: hmm pink uh. Oona: you don't have pink do you. Gil: uh no. Oona: well we'll just have to make pink all you have to do is mix the right colors. Gil: mix colors okay. Oona: do you have any red paint. Gil: here you go. Oona: now we have to try to make pink from this red pink is a shade of red do you think pink is lighter or darker then this red? Little fish: lighter. Oona: right pink is lighter than red so to make this red lighter we'll have to either add some black or some white. Gil: which is lighter black or white. Little fish: white. Gil: right white is lighter. Oona: so in order to make pink we need to mix white with this red. Oona pours the white into the red paint Oona: now watch this. Oona use a wooden ice pop stick mixes white and red it turn pink Gil: ohh now we'll place the helmet inside the machine pour in the pink paint press the button and here you go. Oona: perfectly pink thank you. Gil: you're welcome. Mr grouper: excuse me what time is it. Both: it's time for lunch. After the song Goby: hey Nonny what did you get for lunch. Nonny: I got a sandwich and a box of apple juice. Goby: I got a quesadilla and a box of grape juice what did you get Deema. Deema: I got a pita wrap and a box of crayon-berry juice. All: laughing. Little fish: crayon-berry juice. Little fish: that's crazy. Screen cuts to the ocean scene which is pink Molly: I'm painting the wall pink pink is a lighter shade of red. Gil came wearing his helmet Gil: purple thunder. Molly: Gilly you got to slow down you'll might get paint on you. Gil: don't worry Molly there's nothing that can stop awesome power of purple thunder. Molly: Gilly be careful. Gil: purple(pink paint spills on him)uh I mean pink pink thunder. Molly: (laughs). Deema: c'mon Molly let's race. Molly: c'mon. after the play chit chat and the song Nonny: we're color techitions. Deema: we fix stuff. Goby: once upon a time there were two color techitions who work at the interntional department of colors and they were in charge of all the color world. Red alert Nonny: uh oh we have a leak in the orange color pipe. Deema: oh no look at my lunch my orange is losing it's color. Nonny: we have to fix it. Deema swims to the orange pipe to fix it Goby: so the color techition fix the color leak. The orange turns orange again. Nonny: that's better. Goby: but suddenly something big and hungry came out of the water. Color monster: colors. Deema: what's that? Goby: the color monster. Deema: yikes. The color monster takes out the blue pipe Color monster: my favorite color is blue(he started drinking the blue). Deema: he's drinking all the blue. Nonny: oh no look at the sky and the water. The color monster burp and leaves Deema: I gotta plug that pipe back in.uh oh three different plugs the blue pipe must go in the blue plug. Deema plugs the pipe in the right plug Deema: that's better the sky and the water are blue again. Goby: but before long.the color monster came back for more. Color monster: colors. Deema: not again. Color monster: red is my favorite color. Deema: what a minute I thought blue was his favorite. Color monster: red is my favorite color too and green. The color monster take all the rainbow color pipes Color monster: every color is my favorite color. Nonny: he's drinking all the color in the world. Deema: oh no. The color monster burps and leaves Deema: wow things just aren't the same without color. Nonny: we gotta plug all the pipes back in so we can get all the colors back. Goby: so the color technittion went to put all the pipes back in. Deema: last one.huh.oh no it doesn't fit.look the green pipe has a shape on the botton IT has 1,2,3,4 4 sides it a diamond we need to figure out where to put this diamond pipe let's see this one is blue so that's definitely not right this plug has 5 sides it's a pexagon that's not right either hey I think this might be it 1,2,3,4 4 sides it a diamond let's try it.we did it. The colors return Color monster: more colors. Deema: oh c'mon. Goby: that's right the color monster is still hungry Deema: this unexceptable.hey color monster leave those pipes alone your drinking up all the color in the world! Color monster: but their my favorite colors! Deema: which one. Color monster: (dreamily)every color of the rainbow. Deema: rainbow I have an idea hey nonners activate the emergency rainbow generator. Nonny: activated. Nonny pull the lever and out came a rainbow Color monster: colors. Deema: that outta keep him happy. Goby: he was happy and he never bother the color technittions again and they all lived happily ever after. Screen cuts to the ocean Gil: racers to the starting line. Molly: whatcha doing Gil? Gil: these guys are about to race watch racers start your engines. The fishes did so Gil: stand back Molly go the race has begin-.hey why aren't you racing? Molly: why do you think the fish won't go.yeah the light still red. Gil bang on it and it started Gil: uh oh(screams). Molly: (laughs). Deema: molly it's time for the big race: the crayon prix. Molly: let's go. Martin stailor: ladies and gentlemen fasten your seat belts for the national crayon prix where 6 colorful racers ought to win the aliment ride. Mr grouper: a big beautiful box of crayons. Crowd: ohh. Martin stailor: in order to win each racer must follow his or her color through one of 6 challenge the red tunnel,the orange bridge,the yellow jump,the green loop-de-loop,the blue coaster loop,and the purple hoop,racers to the starting line. Mr grouper: buckle your seatbelts everybody. Martin stailor: guppies start your engines.go.and the national crayon prix is on their way.looks like red is up first. Mr grouper: and we have our first color red. Deema: woo-hoo. Martin stailor: and up next is the bridge. Oona: you can do It Nonny. Mr grouper: orange we have orange . Martin stailor: there goes Oona in the yellow racer. Mr grouper: and the jump is yellow. Molly: alright Oona. Oona: thank you. Martin stailor: we're half way there folks only 3 colors to go. Mr grouper: whoa there goes the green racer oh and there goes the blue racer. Goby and Molly complete the colors Martin stailor: a spectacular double challenge of green and blue. Mr grouper: wow what a race. Martin stailor: only one more color challenge and that's it for the national crayon prix. Mr grouper: it's all to the purple racer now. Deema: c'mon Gil you can do it boy. Crowd: purple purple. Oona: he's going too fast. Gil: uh oh. Gil got out of the racing track Crowd: (gasping). Gil hit a thingy Molly: are you okay Gil? Gil: uh huh I'm okay. Martin stailor: and the purple racer is out of the race. Oona: oh no now we can't get all the colors. Gil: wait a minute maybe we can make purole. Molly: yeah we can make purple by mixing colors my car is blue what other color do we need to make purple?red right red and blue make purple. Deema: let's make some purple. Martin stailor: looks like the red racer and the blue racer are heading for the hoop together. Gil: yeah. Deema: woo-hoo. Mr grouper: and we have purple this is incredible. Martin stailor: those drivers have ever been more mix colors here at the national crayon prix. Mr grouper: it is my pleasure to present the team guppies the proteesgus big box of crayons. Crowd: ohh. Mr grouper: great teamwork guys. Deema: thanks for your help. Molly: we couldn't have don't have don't without you. Guppies: (chatter). Martin stevin: a fantastic race for the bubble guppies thank you for joining us here today at big bubble race way I'm martin stailor and my favorite colors green. Screen cuts to ocean scene Molly: that was a great race. Gil: it was awesome you're good at mixing colors molly and you made my favorite color purple. Molly: yeah we mixed red a blue. Gil: awesome power of purple(chanting)purple,purple,purple,purple. Molly: uh Gilly(stands back). Gil: c'mon Molly.purple,purple,purp-(looks at the bubble)uh oh. It pops filling up the screen Molly: (laughs). The ending theme song plays The end